February Tenth
by missprez2007
Summary: She should not have opened the book. If she hadn't, then he would not have caught her in this embarrassing position. Oh, well! Things could be worse! *This has some mature scenes. If you don't like or are not old enough, please skip this.*


**Hello! Even though I'm not new to this site, this is my first story. This is going to have three parts. I had hoped to have posted this on Feb. 10th, since that is Obito's birthday, but I was still trying to figure out if this was going to have one, two, or three parts.**

 **This is ObiSaku. If you squint, there is some KakaRin. Please, don't flame me if you don't like. Just move on!I hope you will like this. I am writing other stories, but I am not sure if I will put them on here. I guess, we'll see. Now, on with the story!**

 _thoughts_

"talking"

* * *

 _Today is the best day ever! It's the anniversary of the birth of my lover, Obito Uchiha. Just wait until I give him my present._ Sakura mused as she carried a pile of gifts that he had received at his party this afternoon into their apartment.

Despite protests from her raven-haired, knuckle-headed man, Sakura had shooed him away towards his other friends to go bar hopping while she took his new things to "their" apartment. Technically, the apartment belongs to Sakura since Obito has his own house in the Uchiha compound. However, the Uchiha clan is very traditional, so these two nonconformists unofficially share her apartment until they decide to tie the knot. _Please, Itachi, become the Head soon!_

Some of the not-so-traditional members of the clan that have found out about their relationship would tip Obito off when meetings and other paternalistic house checks would occur so that he would be at his house instead of at "their" apartment.

Once she entered "their" bedroom, she placed the gifts on their bed. She placed the kunai set from Minato-sama and the medical kit from Rin in the dresser drawer that has been Obito's designated spot for his ninja tools and supplies that he keeps in the apartment.

The next present made her giggle. The blond knuckle-headed ninja gave her lover "a free ramen bowl daily for a year" coupons to Ichiraku's. She really hoped that Obito would not actually eat ramen every single day this next year, but she knew that he'd eat just about anything, especially dango drizzled with syrup.

The pinkette was careful when handling the shuriken set from Sasuke. The shuriken had Uchiha crests engraved on them. Sakura leaned them against the dresser gently so that the sharp blades do not scratch up the wall and dresser. _We need to buy a cabinet for these larger tools._

Sakura gazes at the last gift that she had carried back to the apartment. This gift was from Obito's best friend and her sensei, Kakashi Hatake. After Obito had opened the package and glanced in it, his eyes had widened a bit. He had shut the package and sealed it. Every time Sakura asked him what was in the package, a blush would lightly stain his cheeks, and he'd shake his head and smile.

 _Well, it cannot be something too bad. It's not like Kakashi would give him a terrible gift._ Of course, she knew that Kakashi was a pervert. Even so, it's not like she and Obito are virgins. That ship had sailed about a year ago, but that's another story that involves many Save-Sakura-chan's-Purity-From-Evil-Uchihas plots by her three stooges, um, teammates.

 _It's probably just one of the pervert sage's porn books._ Still, the pinkette looked at the seal on the package in order to figure out how to unseal it. After a few moments, she used the appropriate jutsu and opened it.

"I'm gonna kill them both!" Sakura muttered to herself. Indeed, it was the new edition of Icha Icha Paradise. She was gonna kill Kakashi for trying to turn her man into a pervert and Obito for causing her unnecessary curiosity over his bizarre behavior over this. _Perhaps, he didn't want to be teased for owning a book like this? He he!_ She started to smile at what his reaction would have been to teasing.

The medic decided to turn her attention to the book cover to see what was on it. On the front cover was a ridiculously beefy pirate captain and a scantily clad beau buxom beauty with a generous amount of cleavage on display.

 _Seriously? The Pervy Sage strikes again! Perhaps, killing him is the key to breaking Kakashi's addiction. My poor Obito! Those two loons are gonna try to get him addicted to this shit! How does Rin put up with this?_

She turned the book over to the back cover to see what the summary of the book entailed, only to snort at what was written. _The only way for a young maiden from a port city can save her village is by having sex with a pirate lord? Of course, he'd write such bullshit._

"Fucking pervert! What did I expect? A well-written book filled with memorable plots and unique characters? Yeah, right" Sakura muttered angrily at herself while glaring at the offensive material.

She sat the book down on the bed and stared at it for a few minutes. After glancing around her and checking for chakra signatures, she made a decision. Sakura walked over to the window and closed the curtains. Then, she walked over to the bed and sat down near the book. She picked the book up and opened it to the first page and began to read.

After speed reading the first two pages, she came to the same conclusion that Naruto did about the book. The introduction was extremely boring and forgettable. The erotic writer could not develop a decent setting to save his life, apparently.

 _I'll give this book one more chance._


End file.
